Somebody that I Used To Know (Reupload)
by MinaTheGodssOfKawwi
Summary: Hey this Somebody that I used to know but im reuploading it because it didn't work the first time please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

(Hey guys this is going to be hard for me to write so enjoy and reveiw!)

(H*Flashback*

"Rei I just can't do this anymore!" "Minako tell me what I did wrong?! I can make it better!" Rei yelled back at her girlfriend. Then Minako grabbed her stuff and walked out of their apartment "Stupid Rei" Mina said under her breath.

*End of flashback*

"It's been 2 months since I have even seen her…" She said with a sigh while laying on her bed "Well maybe you should say hi?" Artemis asked in his calming tone "I dunno she probably wouldn't want to see me" She said with another sigh. "Maybe she does, Or maybe you should get her something for her birthday" He asked "Well… It is coming up" She said with a yawn "Great lets buy her a gift!" Artemis dragged her laptop to her and opened up Amazon. "Here let's get her…" He saw a Sailor V lingerie costume "MINA! What is this?" He asked in a tone "uh i-it's just my uniform!" She quickly said "So more like Sailor Virgin" Artemis said with a laugh "Oh shut up Artemis if you and Luna were humans she would use it" She pouted "heh… You don't say…" He said under his breath. "Hey maybe you can wear that and be inside a big birthday cake! For her!" He said "Artemis I think you just wanna see me in that" "Well it would be nice" He said with honest voice. "Fine but I got a better idea" She said

*A week later*

"Ok today's the day Mina you get to be Sailor V again" He said it like he was proud "Heh… Thanks Artemis" She blushed. "Ok Usagi should be here in a minute or two" She said looking at her watch "And Luna?" He asked "Yes Luna will be there" She said with a sigh. Usagi and Luna came in pushing a huge cake for Minako to go In. "Ok i'm going to go get dressed" Mina said while taking her shirt showing her lacy C cup bra. "Dang… Mina you have gotten so damn beautiful…" He said with his mouth open "Artemis don't look you perv!" She yelled at him.

She finished putting on the lingerie then she hid in the cake. "Damn it's dark in here" She pulled out a the piece of paper Usagi gave to her "It's says to sing Sei Hi Aï" (Rei's song). "Of course she knows I know all of the lyrics" she said with a sigh.

*Flashback*

"Ah! Minako add a third finger!" She moaned "Just for you my love" She added a third finger and started singing Sei Hi Aï Rei's song. She moaned even louder "M-Minako im gonna c-cum!" She squealed. All of the cum she saved went all over Mina's bed, She started licking her bed sheets and Rei's pussy clean. "Wow you taste so good nice and creamy but a little sour but nice and sweet" She licked her fingers clean then kissed Rei so she could taste herself. "Taste good huh?" She asked the out of breath girl "Yes wonderful, Babe" she breathed heavily.

*End of flashback*

She heard the music turn on and the cake platform stated to rise she broke thru the top of the cake and stood up and saw Mamoru, Usagi, Rei, Ami, And Mako. "Damn Mina…" Mamoru said under his breath. She heard the music que and started singing Sei Hi Aï. "What is she wearing…" Rei blushed. "Ha this is from her to you Rei" Usagi laughed "What a great gift" Rei said sarcastically even though she was looking at Mina's wonderfully shaped body. "Fire soul bird in love" She sang and repeated "I love passion…" She sang. She sang the last line with a tear hitting the ground 'I love you Rei' She thought. She put the mic to her mouth "Ok since its Rei's birthday i'm going to sing a song she knows all the lyrics to as well" She giggled "Re what song is it?" Usagi asked Rei. "Its Route Venus…" She blushed again.

Open that door

The time remaining

Is being drawn away

Lift up your eyes

Stare straight ahead

Give me one last kiss

And walk away

Truly

So much

That the wind is biting

My spirit is restrained

Our paths divide apart, I know

It's destiny, the stars have decided

The one that you chose

The white route

The future looms ahead

Don't lose your way

*The sea spreads out wide

The wind comes blowing this way

It may be a little cold

But start running forth

Do not forget

About yourself

The one I love the most

Even though it's hard

From here I look out

And see the desert daybreak

Open that window

The time of yours

Is beginning now

Close your eyes

I wanted to have

One last kiss at night

Remember it

Truly

So much

That the sky crumbles down

I am crying in my heart

Our paths are separate from each other

It's destiny, the stars have decided

The one that I chose

The blue route

The future looms ahead

Don't forget about it

The morning is beginning

People are starting to move

It may be a little scary

But start walking forth

Do not forget

About me

The one I love the most

Even though it hurts

From here I look out

And see the desert daybreak

Minako finished the song and was going to repeat the next verse but then she said "Rei sing it with me, Babe!" She called. "Open that door The time remaining Is being drawn away, Lift up your eyes stare straight ahead. Give me one last kiss and walk away" Rei sang. Minako sang the next verse and then the last line "And see the desert daybreak!" She loved that song and so did Rei. "Dang she looks nice and sings nice" Mamoru cheered "Yay! Go Minako-Chan!" Usagi called. Rei kept quiet she didn't want Minako to notice her.

Thanks for reading make sure to follow the story I will be posting another chapter! Love you guys! -Micayla


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey guys welcome back! So This is the 2 chapter and I hope you enjoy! Also this is based off of Justin Timberlake - "(Another Song) All Over Again" Btw I do not own this song!)

*The Next Month*

"You've been alone you've been afraid, I've been fool in so many ways. But i would change my life if you might try to love me again…" Rei sang crying softly into Usagi's shoulder. "It's ok Rei you'll get her back" Usagi said in a calming tone "But what if I don't…?" She cried "Remember what Minako said to me! 'Usagi we have to stop worry about what if!'" "Yes I remember…" She picked her head up and looked out the window "Let me right you another song… To take back the things i've done…" She sang "Don't worry Rei we all think you can do it" She said happily.

Rei got up "I'm getting her something for Christmas!" She declared "That's the Rei she loves!" Usagi got up and hugged Rei. "Ok so what should I get her?" She asked "Don't ask me! She was your girlfriend." Usagi laughed "Well she is Sailor Venus be she told me she would rather be just Sailor V, So let's get her some Sailor V merch!" Rei said with a smile "Oh yeah! Good idea" Usagi smiled. "Usa you're such a air head" Rei giggled "Oh shut up and lets go"

The two started walking over to Game Crown Center and saw the Sailor V posters were being taken down. 'Wait Motoki!" Usagi yelled then tripped and well into his arms "Oh hey Usagi what's up?" He asked putting her back on the ground "Can we have one of the Sailor V posters since you're taking them down?" She asked "We need one for Minako-Chan!" Rei added "Oh! Anything thing for my sweet Mina!" He handed them one of the new posters that he was putting up. "Wait your 'Sweet' Mina?" Rei asked "Yeah she is my girlfriend Didn't you hear?" He said happily. Rei looked down "Usagi get the poster I have to go home my mom called…" She said while looking down, then she ran off. 'I can't believe this! She is dating Motoki…' Rie thought, she ran into her house and ran up to her room and fell on her bed in tears."S-she doesn't e-even love m-me anymore!" She said thru her tears "Rei are you ok?" Her grandpa said while knocking on her door "Yeah i'm f-fine" She sobbed. "Well if you need anything please come out" He said

*at Mina's house XD*

Mina was laying on Motoki's chest while they laid on her couch. "Motoki?" She asked "Yeah Mina?" he said "What did Rei say to you today?" She asked "Oh Rei, She asked for one of the Sailor V posters so she could give it to you but then I said you were my girlfriend and she ran off crying" He said with a sigh 'Oh Rei I love you but…' She thought but then Motoki made her lose her train of thought "Mina are you ok?" He asked "Oh yeah i'm fine as long as i'm with you" She said digging her face into Motoki's chest. 'I can't have Rei… Its..." She stopped thinking about why she left Rei. "Mina why did you break it with her?" He asked "Oh um… I had to" She said with her voice shaking "Why?" He asked again "Um I dunno I just didn't get the click I guess" She lied. "Well you should get going my dad will be home soon" She said with a smile "Oh ok by!" He smiled and left. "It's just that dream…" She said under her breath. She soon fell asleep.

*Mina's Dream*

Rei and Minako were sitting down eating lunch "So Rei what do you want to do today?" Minako asked. Rei looked behind her and saw a man in all black she looked closer and saw tuxedo mask, He aimed his rose towards Minako's back "Minako watch out!" Rei yelled and went behind Mina and got impaled by the rose right in the stomach. "Rei!" Mina kneeled down and sat next to her girl friend "Rei say something!" She screamed "I guess I missed…" Tuxedo Mask said. "Are you saying you meant to hit me…?" She asked "Yes orders from the queen herself" He said "Why?!" "Because you are 'Better' than her so the only way to stop that is for you to die" He shot another rose and it went straight threw Mina "My work here is done" He walked away.

"Mina! Mina wake up!" Rei yelled in her face "Rei!" She said with tears running down her face. "Oh Rei!" She hugged her "Mina are you ok?" She asked, Mina realized what she was doing and let go of her tight grip on Rei "Rei two things 1. I'm sorry 2. Why and how are you here?" She asked the Miko "Oh your Daddy called and said you were crying in your sleep 'again'" She giggled "Oh yeah it nothing just a bad dream" Mina smiled 'Just a bad dream…' she thought.

(Thanks 4 reading! Please follow the story for more chapters! -Micayla)


End file.
